


Eye for an Eye

by Katrika



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Be The Sea Dweller Lowblood - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrika/pseuds/Katrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem detailing what happened to seadweller children after the hemospectrum rebellion and subsequent hemoswap in the fan adventure Be The Seadweller Lowblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye for an Eye

An eye for an eye makes revenge so fine  
For the blind don’t hear when you beg or whine  
When they begged, you spat, when they whined, you slapped  
But the tables turned and it’s time they snapped

You are three sweeps young but they just don’t care  
For in hate and war all that comes is fair  
And in truth two wrongs never make a right  
But they can’t see that, they have lost their sight

A lash for a lash cracks across your chest  
For the whipped just see the wealth you possessed  
When they froze, you slept, when they starved, you ate  
Now they have a thirst that they just can’t sate

You are four sweeps old, and in day you cry  
For the things you lost when they went awry  
Why the world went cold, you don’t understand  
Now the only warmth rests inside your brand

A chain for a chain binds you to the dirt  
For the freed still ache and inside they hurt  
When you scream, they stomp, when you moan, they kick  
And your shade of blood makes their hearts feel sick

You are five sweeps dead, stuffed in a mass grave  
It’s the final fate of all fishface slaves  
A head for a head gives their souls a blight  
The words they escaped are what they recite.


End file.
